Train of Life
by AsiaReading247
Summary: Really long, no flame. Pretty much about another camp that the olympians are trying to hide. But the camp isn't only for


**Chapter One**

**Hello readers, sorry I haven't been updating lately but I just didn't feel like writing and life kept getting in the way. Now I am having new ideas and decided to start writing again. This is the first part, really long. **

* * *

Train of Life

My name is Aadia Fadri or at least it was. Now it is Adonia Faith, I will just stop at my middle name, don't want to ruin anything for you. Adonia is my Greek name, given by the Gods. I am a Partial, part of an ancient mythological creature. Oh and something else that I can't tell you. I moved to California to get away from all my problems, my parents divorce and my mom's engagement. Everything was perfect until the second day of school rolled along. You never know when the train of life will take another turn, hopefully not for the worst.

* * *

Today is August 20, 2013. I am going to 6th period, Ethereal Imagination with Ms. Darken. Looking at Ms. Darken, was like looking at the stereotypical fortune teller. "_I want you to sign this paper." _said the voice in my head. I looked around, everyone heard it. The voice returned.

"_I just wanted to test this out. I am Ms. Darken. All of you have some type of magical ancestry. I will tell each and every one of you in front of the class. Ethereal Imagination was just a cover story. You all have been carefully selected. After I individually speak to you, announce your name and ancestry. If you are new say where you came from." Ms. Darken said in everyone's head. _

"_Aadia Fadri, such good talent. Shame to put it all to waste. Aadia do you know why your parents divorced? Well I will tell you why. Your _mom _has the ancestry of a magical creature, the Naiad. As you are a Partial you may or may not have any powers. Your name given by the Big Three (Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon) is Adonia Faith Agape. Most Naiad's marry purebloods, so the bloodline continues. That is not your case. Would you like to know about your powers?" Ms. Darken told me separately. Weird how she put an emphasis on mom.  
_ "_Yes I would." I easily replied. _

"_You are not a pure blood, so if the body of water that provides for your mother dries up, you cannot die. You have no maternal ancestry past your mother and grandparents as your mother is a child of Zeus. Once you unlock your potential you will be able to read and manipulate thoughts; Manipulating by planting, extracting and ideally changing memories. From your father's side you are ½ shapeshifter. Any type of shape, from a pencil to a food truck. It all will depend on if you unlock fully or not." she continued. "Now if you could, please share to the class about yourself. I have finished talking with the other students." Ms. Darken finished._

"My full name is Aadia Fadri, but the name given to me by the Big Three is Adonia Faith Agape. Adonia means beautiful or from the name Adonais "he who fights dragons". Agape means love. Faith means Faith. I have a Greek name and my birth name. My maternal parent is a child of Zeus and a Naiad. My father is a shape shifter and I am ½ shifter." I announced in front of the class, walking back to my seat. The next girl walked up.

"My original name is Adel Ramone but the name given to me by the Big Three is Calisto Sage Aesop. Calisto means most beautiful. Sage is a herb and Aesop doesn't have a meaning that I know of. My father is a Dryads and his name is Mysterious. My mother is a Siren and her name is Xylona. I am a Native Californian" Adel/Calisto said.

The next and second to last person came up. "My birth name is Max Lewis. The name given to me by the gods is Alexander Eos Ash. My mom is an Oreads while my dad is a Napaea. That makes me a Nymph Pureblood." he stayed up while another boy who looked like Max/Alexander walked up.

"My birth name is Sam Lewis. The name given to me from the gods is Constantine Reagan Ash. My mom is an Oreads while my dad is a Napaea. That makes me a Nymph Pureblood. Alexander is my twin brother." Sam/Constantine said. I noticed that all 4 of us had a parental unit as a Nymph, 3 land type and 1 water type. I feel like this is a piece of the key to unlocking this mystery.

"I want each and every one of you to refer to each other by the name given to you by the gods. You may be wondering about the benefits of knowing who you truly are. I am going to act as your mentor if you accept the quest. Unlike what most people think the Big Three have many descendants, but one pure bloodline. There is still the "Big Three" but not the original. They are actually in this class period but they didn't want to scare you so they will come if you will accept the quest." Ms. Darken smiled. "What quest? I am completely lost." I stated. "You don't know? Here just read the scroll." She said while throwing us the said scroll. This is what it read.

Eight will begin in the generation of one oh' one

She who forgot will remember

Together they will fix the parts of the Three

And stop a useless war, in peace and harmony

To separate friend from foe, you will find a way

A signal always known

Don't accept or distance yourself

For some will gladly help the Titans and allow you to follow to the deaths

Of your forefathers three

While they end the revolution

To get to destination one

And before you go north

We will give a little clue

Compass points north

But do you?

-Oracles of Delphi Three

I didn't have anything to lose really. I mean this would be a new experience. "Yes I'll do it." Calisto and I said in unison.

"Can we meet the others?" We said in unison again.

"Yes, you two may, but will Alexander and Constantine agree." Ms. Darken answered. I started pouting at Alexander and Constantine, giving my best "you just kicked this puppy" face.

"Fine, sure, whatever" they both replied. I fist bumped with Calisto. Outside the door, I could hear floorboards creaking. The doorknob turned revealing four people. The tallest boy walked up.

"I thank you for accepting the quest. My name is Blake Gunner Zeus and I am Zeus's descendant. The boy next to me with brown hair and green eyes is Jagger Smith Poseidon. The girl next to him with black hair is Diamond Ariana Hades. And her twin with blonde hair is Trista McKenna Hades."

Diamond had said black hair, with a side stripe of bright red. Her hair was up to her chin and fringe style bangs. Her eyes were dark brown with a hint of red. She was short and wore black jeans and a sweater. Her twin Trista had long waist length blonde hair and a stripe of red on her side bangs. Trista is average height with blue eyes and hints of red. Jagger had sandy brown hair and aquamarine blue eyes. Jagger was tall and had jeans and a sweater on. Blake had auburn hair with bits of orange. Blake was the tallest and the most talkative, the opposite of Diamond.

"I self-appoint myself as team leader." Blake said.

"That just proves you aren't a good leader, self-appointing yourself" I retorted.

"Children, all of you haven't been unlocked yet. Adonia step up first and drink this vial." Ms. Darken said. I stared at the contents of the vial, quickly chugging it down. I felt a bit lightheaded but that was soon replaced by the shaking that was going on. I didn't even notice that I was now on the school field. I kind of felt hungry. I could use a donut right now. I jolted up to see that I was a donut, a giant one.

"Adonia imagine what you want to turn into, in your mind to transform back. The image you have in your mind is what you turn into." a voice said. It is very hard to hear someone when your ears are made of frosting. I quickly imagined myself in a sundress and sandals. Instantly I looked exactly like the image in my head, to the last detail. Blake being the jerk he is started to annoy me.

"Hey Adonia! I can't believe your power is to turn into donuts. My power can't be any worse." Blake shot out.

"Well for your information I am not a donut shifter, but a shifter of ANY object. I will not be insulted by you, I don't need your help but you need mine. Now I would advise you to keep your mouth shut." I screamed before I felt the energy of anger that I was holding leave. Maybe that was because a stream of water shot out of my hand and hit Blake square in the face.

"How did that happen? I thought Naiad Nymphs were Children of Zeus, not Poseidon. Explain." Jagger demanded.

"I didn't mislead you it is just that in the ancestry of her family Naiad's are water "spirits". It very likely that she is a rare Naiad Partial." Ms. Darken complied. I moved on to see Trista battling with dead spirits, as she could also bring back the dead and communicate with said dead. Alexander and Constantine were controlling winds and using the wind to move to certain areas. Diamond was going invisible every now and then and also duplicating herself.

Drake was shooting lightning bolts at trees and flying. Jagger was using his aqua man powers and creating waves in the air. Calisto wasn't showing any powers, just sitting with a smug smile on her face.

"Guys, I think that we should go over each of our powers. Also we should create a plan." Calisto spoke up.

"Let us write it on a paper while creating our plan." I said. This is what it read.

**Adonia Faith Agape**- Thought Manipulation (planting, extracting, reading and communicating), Exerting Water Pressure (throwing, moving and creating), Body Shifting (changing shape to any form alive or not)

**Calisto Sage Aesop**- Sponge (when in contact of a person with a power, can keep power forever)

**Alexander Eos Ash**- Wind Control (moving and creating), Growing Plants (creating, growing and nourishing)

**Constantine Reagan Ash**- Wind Control (moving and creating), Growing Plants (creating, growing and nourishing)

**Blake Gunner Zeus- **Projection of Lightning, Flying and Weather

**Jagger Glen Poseidon-** Water (creating, changing, moving, and breathing)

**Diamond Ariana Hades-** Invisibility (what she is touching), Duplication (Anything), Giving life to the dead, Speaking with souls, Shield (can project it)

**Trista McKenna Hades- **Giving life to the dead, speaking with souls, Shadow Traveling,

We decided that we were not supposed to go north but follow the tugging in our hearts. Ms. Darken helped us stage the death of our former selves, only having our parents know what really happened. A man by the name of J. Jenks, yes the same man from Breaking Dawn. Did you know that everything in some supernatural fiction series that you might have read actually happened? Probably more than that. The authors were all somehow knowing of this supernatural world, and call it fiction so they could secretly share things with other who know.

Mr. Jenks got the group of us I.D.'s, Birth Certificates, New Social Security's and School Histories, etc. This "pull" took us all the way to a forest, somewhere in the USA. As we wandered, the pull got stronger leading us to an arch way reading "Camp Mythologiká Plásmata" in Greek, but I saw "Camp Mythological Creatures".

A Siren walked up, with a name tag reading Camp Counselor: Xylona. Calisto ran to Xylona screaming "Mom!". "Welcome to Camp Mythologiká Plásmata, or Camp MP for short. I am Xylona, Calisto's mother and a Camp Counselor. Tonight we will have a choosing ceremony to celebrate our new arrivals and for you to be chosen. How many of you have powers?" Xylona asked. We all raised our hands. "Wow, what powers?" she quickly responded. I handed her the list we created . I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Let's go to Christina, our Camp Director." Xylona finally answers.

We walked into a small building made of wood, with a porch and portico. Inside there was a window and below the window, a desk facing the door. A middle aged woman sat in the desk chair, twirling her blondish white hair on her finger.

"Are these our new campers?" she boredly asked. We all nodded our heads. "Well than I am Christina Hercules. I am the descendant of Hercules, and my brother Sam Hercules is my co-partner in running this camp. We have 10 cabins, one for Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus descendants, another cabin for all descendants of Athena, Demeter, Hestia, Artemis, Hera, Psyche and Pandora. Cabin three is for Vampires, Werewolves, Mermaids (in human form), Shifters, and Partials.

The fourth cabin is for Dwarfs, Elves, Nymphs, Spirits, Goblins and Ghosts. The fifth cabin is for Witches, Wizards, Warlocks and Squibs. Cabin number six is for Horse Shifters (Pegasus, centaurs, etc.). The seventh cabin is for the descendants of Gorgons, and descendants of Chrysaor and Geryon. The eighth cabin is for others, while the ninth is for guest housing or until you have been chosen. The last cabin is for the counselors and directors. Xylona will lead you to the guest house." Ms. Hercules concluded.

Xylona lead us to the guest house and told us not to unpack as the ceremony would be in less than half an hour. The four of us knew that we were Partials, so I could get into either cabin 3, 4 or maybe even 8. Diamond, Trista, Drake and Jagger would most likely get into cabin 1. Apparently one of the past wizard campers used a spell so that the cabins wouldn't take up a lot of room on the outside but actually was huge on the inside. While we waited I laid on the bed, while I overheard Drake and Trista talking. "I can't believe Laura told her that she was a Partial. It was obvious the minute she showed her powers that her mother wasn't her real mother. I think I know what the prophecy meant by "Eight will begin in the generation of one oh' one, She who forgot will remember".She will figure it out, or maybe not." Drake whispered, "When I was bothering her I was hoping Laura would trip up and tell the truth."

"Who is Laura, I thought it was Ms. Darken?" Trista replied.

"Quite!" Drake whispered in response.

I heard a horn outside, and Xylona came to tell us that the ceremony was starting. As we walked into the middle where the flag was I noticed that all 10 cabins were in a square, but with only 3 sides as the 4th was covered with the arch. The trail we took led us to a beach with picnic tables on the sides.

"I will call the names of the new campers, and if I call your name please come up and stand in the center of the beach here." Christina said, "Adonia Faith Agape, come up". I walked up to the center of the beach, following her instructions of "writing" my name in the air. Nine number popped up, 1-9. The number for my cabin was supposed to approach me. Instead of one, two numbers approached me, the number 3 I expected, but number 1. _Huh, I am confused._ I guess they told you which god was your parent because a trident popped up. Poseidon. Trista and Drake knew. So that's what they were talking about. I guess that makes Jagger and I half siblings. You don't think that we are from the same parental units.

"Adonia, I am sorry. I did not want you to get stuck here in this world. I thought putting Jagger through this was enough. I am sorry." a new voice spoke. I turned towards this voice and in all his godly fashion, my true father was standing in some jeans and a shirt. He seemed familiar.

"It's O.K.", I felt my tears start. "How did you get here?" I asked. "That you don't need to know. I came to tell you to pick cabin 1." and on that note he vanished. Well in that case, I should pick cabin 1.

I walked up and took the trident. A voice in my head said, "You are finally where you belong child.", and at that moment I felt that those words were really right. And this was just the beginning, no matter how hard I wished, the end was years away, too far to reach just yet.

The End to the Beginning


End file.
